Saving Me
by Master Ciel Phantomhive
Summary: Ed stared at the horror before him. A feeling of hopelessness and dread was taking over him, engulfing him. He felt lost, beaten. He needed help. So he ran, ran to the only person he trusted enough to help him. A gloved hand was offered and he took it, gratefully, knowing that he was not alone. Roy Mustang was there with him.
1. Chapter 1

"Milk. Ugh... Why did Al put this stuff on the grocery list?" Ed groaned, picking up the bottle of milk from the shelf and dropping it into the shopping trolley carelessly, wishing nothing but ill for the white substance that was drawn out from a cow's udders. "More to the point, why was it even invented?" Ed gave the milk one more nasty look, then headed out of that aisle.

"Let's see... Pasta's next." Ed muttered, heading towards the pasta aisle. "I'll take the swirly ones, they're the best." He retrieved a packet of pasta, and looked at the list again.

"Cat food, the Felix brand, the chicken pieces, and MUST be the fine food. Can't be ANYTHING other than the fine food. Yes, Al, I'll get the FINE FOOD for the cat." Ed said, rolling his eyes at his brother's insistence on the 'perfect' food for the 'perfect' cat. _Hurricane is not the perfect cat! I mean, seriously! He runs circles round me every time I try to give him a bath! And he SITS on my reports! Every single time! And he sleeps on my head! MY HEAD! How is that even comfortable? I'll bet he does it just to annoy me. Al says it's because he loves me. I disagree. Hurricane does NOT love me. Okay, he IS cute and cuddly, I'll admit that. But that doesn't compensate for all his little tricks! And let's not forget how he absolutely LOVES to lick my face and make me wake up at NINE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING. That is way too early. That cat does not love me. If he did, he would not wake me up early. He would not sit on my work. He would not sit on my head. He would not give me a hard time when I'm trying to give him a bath. He'd do what he does to Al. Sit with me peacefully, purr when I'm near him, burrow into me when I'm relaxing... It's mutual dislike, alright. _Ed picked ten tins of cat food up and dumped them into the trolley. _I suppose Al was due a cat, though. He got his body back. He's now able to feel a cat's soft fur after five years, able to feel warmth again, after so long. It was only fair that I allow him to have a cat. _Ed sighed resignedly, exiting the pet food aisle and looking down at his list again. _Even so, I still don't like that cat. _

* * *

Ed exited the supermarket, weighed down by about six carrier bags, three in each hand.

"Argh... I should transmute a giant container or something... Oh, wait..." Ed groaned, remembering the fact that he could no longer use alchemy. _Jeez, it stinks not being able to use alchemy anymore. Alchemy really helps in times like this. And in other times... _Ed grimaced as he remembered his last meeting with Colonel Mustang- No, _Brigadier General _Mustang, as he kept reminding Ed (although Ed still called him Colonel, just to annoy him), a meeting which had largely consisted of Roy ticking off Ed, and Ed resorting to hand-to-flame combat, what with the ability to transmute a cool pointed spear out of the window. _But it's all worth it, because Al got his body back. And Al is far more important than my alchemy. _Ed smiled contentedly as he remembered seeing his brother in the flesh for the first time in five years. Seeing Al smile, seeing Al laugh, even seeing Al _cry _gave him a sort of warm feeling. Because Al was able to show these emotions. And if Al was happy, most of the time he was too. _  
_

"Oh God, there's still more on this blasted shopping list." Ed groaned dejectedly, then looked at it oddly. "Tuxedo? What for? Oh, yeah. Al and Winry's wedding." Ed said, then proceeded to scan the area for the clothes shop. "Ah, there it is." Ed made his way to it. _Al and Winry are getting married. I can't believe it, Al's getting married before me. _Ed laughed slightly to himself. _I suppose that was going to happen though. Al's more lovable. Sure, Winry and I got together for a while. But it wasn't working out, and somehow, I always knew that it wouldn't. So then we broke up, and we're still friends, which is good, and she started dating Al, which was definitely the right choice. I mean, they're both kind, compassionate, optimistic and loving. It's only natural that they'd marry. And it's definitely going to work out for them. I'll make sure of that. _Ed smirked at the death threat that was given to Winry, which clearly said, as bright as day, 'You're an awesome girl, and my closest friend, but hurt Al in any way, and I'll kill you'. Yup, Ed was simply the nicest person around! _But maybe I should think about getting married. Well, getting a girlfriend first. But who? Winry didn't work out, so I guess I can't have anyone like her. Um... Rose? But I don't want to date someone like her. She's nice and all, but a bit too... Dependent. She was dependent on that 'Leto' dude. She wouldn't suit someone like me... Ah jeez. I don't know many girls, do I? Hawkeye would kill me if I asked her out... We all know she likes Mustang... Ross is Brosh's... Eh, do I even want to marry now? _Ed looked down at his ring finger, imagining a golden ring around it. _No, I don't. I've got stuff to do with my life. I'm still in the military. I could help Mustang rise to the top. Believe it or not, I want to help him become Führer. He'll make this country a better place. Grumman already does that, but Mustang will make it that significant bit better. And I can't believe I'm thinking that. _Ed shook his head exasperatedly, then entered the clothes shop.

"Do you know where I could find I tuxedo in here?" Ed asked the young shop assistant, looking around him. The place was quite big, and Ed couldn't see a tuxedo for miles. Only casual t-shirts, trousers and jackets. Exactly the type of stuff Ed did NOT like wearing.

"Oh, just keep walking up the third aisle. You'll find them." She informed, then went back to her magazine. Ed followed her directions, and, sure enough, a myriad of tuxedos lined the racks, in lots of different sizes. _Gah. Smallest one it is then. _Ed grudgingly took the tuxedo off, muttering darkly as he did so. Even though he was an adult (nineteen, for God's sake!), he was a short one, even shorter than Al, much to Ed's dismay. And the same height as Winry. And only came up to Mustang's chest. _Which is why he keeps teasing me! I'm not short, everyone's freakishly tall! _Ed took the tuxedo to the counter, paid for it (_500 cenz? What a rip-off..._) and exited the shop, now holding a tuxedo as well as six carrier bags. Groaning under the weight and the difficulty, he dragged the stuff along to his and Al's apartment, just a kilometer south of Central Command.

* * *

Ed knocked on the apartment door, expecting it to be locked, as he had specifically told Al to do just that. But, the door easily opened as he knocked on it. Ed stared at the door in surprise, his eyebrows knotted. _Something's not right. Our door was perfectly fine this morning. _Ed stepped into the apartment warily, scanning the hallway. His eyes rested on the end, a solid wall. The only thing wrong with it was that it was supposed to be _blue_. A nice, dark blue. Not crimson red. But it wasn't fully crimson red... The red was splattered onto the wall, and onto other adjacent walls. Ed dropped his bags and the tuxedos immediately and ran towards the wall. He stopped abruptly when he got there, his eyes widening in horror. The red... Wasn't paint. It was blood. _Blood _was splattered on the walls, thick and dark. Ed stepped towards it, touching it with his hand. His hand came back bloody, indicating that the incident had been not long ago, perhaps when he had acquired the cat food. _Cat food. Cat. Al. AL! _

"AL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ed yelled worriedly, desperately looking around for any sign of his brother. His foot touched against something, and he looked down to see what it was.

"No... No... NO!" Ed yelled, stepping back in horror. Al's red cloak, so identical to Ed's, lay on the ground, drenched in blood. _It can't be... Al can't be... _

"Meow... Meow..." Ed's head turned light lightening towards the sound, and he saw Hurricane, _not _darting around, _not _mewling constantly... Just sitting there. Ed looked at the cat. He seemed to look forlorn, sad, and scared.

"Do you know where Al is?!" Ed questioned desperately, his pupils dilating. Hurricane merely mewled sadly again, as if in mourning.

"NO! AL'S NOT DEAD, YOU IDIOT CAT! He's out there still! Alive! Well!" Ed clutched his head, shaking it, trying to clear his head out. But he couldn't, and, as he looked at the horrific, bloody scene before him, he couldn't believe that Al was well in the slightest. Sinking to his knees, he desperately tried to think of something to do.

"I can't use alchemy anymore... I have no idea where Al is... I can't do anything. I'm useless. It's hopeless. What," He clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes in anguish. "What kind of brother am I? I couldn't save Al, I couldn't do anything!" He stared at the scene before him again, as if it would help him.

"Meow..." Ed turned his head towards Hurricane. "Meow..." Hurricane got up and sat next to Ed, as if comforting the man, whilst crying himself.

"You're Al's cat... Al's cat... Al... You're helping me... Al needs help... I need to help Al... I need someone's help to help Al..." Ed mumbled, then abruptly stood up, startling Hurricane. Ed picked the calico up and walked towards the door, taking the key out of the door.

"I need someone's help to help Al." He repeated more firmly, and locking the door behind him as he exited his apartment. "I can't ask Winry, she won't be able to do anything. She'd just get really really upset... No... I need someone trustworthy, dependable, but who'd give effective help..." Ed immediately knew who he was going to ask, even though he didn't particularly _like _this person...

* * *

Ed ran out of the block and onto the main road, not caring for his own safety. All he wanted to do was get help. Hurricane was in his arms, looking alarmed at the fast pace that his carrier was going at, but not mewling at all, and Ed got the weird feeling that the cat knew that this wasn't a time to be mewling constantly. People gave him odd looks as he ran past them, but Ed couldn't care less. _The only problem they have at this moment in time is what they're going to have for dinner. _Ed continued running, frequently on the road when the pavement became too crowded, thus making a numerous amount of cars halt abruptly in the middle of the road. Ed had a myriad of profanities shouted at him, but he merely shouted them back and continued running.

Ed arrived in front of Central Command, panting as he ran up the steps and into the building.

"Hey Maj-" A soldier greeted, but stopped when Ed took no notice and continued running. He ran up two flights of stairs, passing soldiers who gave him (and Hurricane) curious looks until he came to be outside a certain office that he knew all too well. Readjusting Hurricane so that he could rest in one of Ed's arms, Ed pushed the doors open with the other, and scanned the room for the face of the man he needed.

"COLONEL!"

* * *

**A/N- WHAT'S HAPPENED TO AL?! Don't bother asking me. I don't know. I'll work something out. I always improvise stuff. You can decide whether that makes my stories good or bad. Because I can't plan for toffee. I end up ripping the plan up and improvising anyway!**

**Just so you know, this is going to be a Parental!Roy and Ed story. Which means I shall have to stop reading awesome RoyEd romance oneshots... To make sure it stays a Parental!Roy and Ed... But I love the fluffy Roy and Ed! Argh. I shall just have to make sure I don't turn it into fluffy Roy and Ed, shan't I?**

**And yes, the cat is important. No, the cat does not have any special hidden powers. Yes, the cat is awesome. No, I have no idea what cat food to give to cats. **

**There was very little dialogue in this... Most of it was Ed's train of thought. So obviously I was surprised when this story turned out to have 2,000 and something words... Oh well! Dialogue will come next time. **

**By the way, if you guys could think of a better title for this story, that'd be awesome. Just saying. I'm not very good at thinking of titles...**

**Ed: *Cough* Understatement of the century *Cough***

**Me: Ed couldn't have put it better! Anyway, please review! **

**Ed: They give her a nice feeling... And me too... Just so long as you don't put horrible swears in your reviews... *Shudders***

**Me: What, you mean like... SHORT?**

**Ed: That's it you're dead! *Rolls up sleeve***

**Me: AIK! ER... I DO NOT OWN FMA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM, EVEN THOUGH I BADLY WANT TO! Now I can die... Without being sued in the afterlife... And do you know how hard it is to find pictures of Parental!Roy and Ed without finding at least 20 romantic pictures?!**


	2. Chapter 2

"COLONEL!"

"Yes, Fullmetal?" Roy answered, not looking up from his mountain of paperwork. He knew it was Ed. Only Ed called him Colonel now. Everybody else _respected _him, and called him Brigadier General, unlike the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Riza asked from beside him, worry in her voice. This made Roy look up, right at his subordinate. What he saw shocked him. Ed was standing there, looking lost and hopeless. His eyes had fear in them as he stared at Roy. Roy's eyes took in his appearance. A brown and white calico was resting on one of his arms, and Ed's knees and shins were soaked in blood.

"Fullmetal?" Roy said, standing up.

"Colonel... HELP ME!" Ed yelled, running towards him. Roy looked startled, then regained his composure again, looking down at the young man.

"Why? What's the matter?" Roy replied urgently, placing his hands on Ed's shoulders.

"Blood... Coat... Cat... Al... Gone..." Ed said, his mouth forming words that Roy couldn't understand.

"Pardon?"

"AL'S GONE! BLOOD WAS EVERYWHERE! HIS COAT WAS BLOODY!" Ed shouted, his eyes wide with anguish and despair. Roy, Riza, and the other occupants of the room looked sternly at the shivering man. "And... I wasn't there... to protect him." He looked at Roy imploringly. "You've got to help me. He can't be dead. He can't be. You've got to help me find him." Ed implored, grabbing Hurricane harder. Roy stared at him for a moment, unable to take it all in. _Alphonse's... Missing?_ He let go of Ed's shoulders, then looked towards his men determinedly.

"You heard Fullmetal. Alphonse Elric has gone missing, presumably forcibly. He could be suffering serious injury. Fullmetal, do you know where he could be?" Roy said, turning back to Ed, who shook his head.

"I didn't think to check for clues or anything... I just came straight here..." Ed mumbled, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it." Roy smiled softly at Ed, tilting his chin up. "You had just witnessed a horrible scene."

"Still..."

"Right. I want you to go investigate Fullmetal's apartment, for anything that could give us an idea as to where Alphonse is being held. I want a detailed report, and I want pictures to be taken. Even if you can see the slightest thing that seems off, or gives us an advantage, record it down and take a picture of it."

"I've got the key to my apartment. I took it out of the door. You'll need it." Ed said, handing the key to Roy, who, in turn, handed it to Riza. Roy then went back to his desk and retrieved five cameras, and handed one to each officer.

"What about you, sir?" Havoc asked, pocketing the camera. Roy shot Ed a look, then looked back at Havoc.

"I'll stay here with Fullmetal." Roy said. "Lieutenant, you're in charge. Take care of everyone whilst you're investigating. The culprit may still be back in the vicinity." Roy ordered, and Riza nodded. "You are all dismissed." The soldiers left the office, leaving Ed and Roy by themselves. Roy turned to face the blonde, who turned his head abruptly.

"Edward, it's going to be alright." Roy said softly, standing before him awkwardly. In truth, Roy didn't know what to do. He had never seen Edward looking so... _vulnerable_. Edward was always a hot-headed little spitfire, who refused to cry at the best of times. But this... An Edward who looked lost and beaten... His golden eyes looking as if the life had been sucked out of them...

"This cat. It's Al's cat. Hurricane." Ed croaked, holding up the little cat to show Roy. Roy looked at it, biting back the retort he would've given Ed under any other circumstance- 'And?'. Instead, he replied with, "He's cute. Your brother has good taste in cats." _Lame, but it's better than nothing. He just looks so... Helpless. Like he did nine years ago, when I suggested he join the military..._

"No. You don't understand." Ed shook his head repeatedly. "Hurricane is Al's cat. _Al's _cat. Al's missing. I have to look after Hurricane, for Al!" Ed explained, his voice cracking. Roy looked at Ed, finally understanding Ed's situation. _He's broken. Alphonse means everything to him. Those two have an extremely strong bond. One feels incomplete without the other. _Roy gently took hold of Ed's shoulders, setting him down on the sofa, and sitting on it himself.

"Edward, look at me." Roy said gently, and Ed did. "It's okay to cry."

"B-But I've got to be strong. For Al. I'm the older brother. I should be a shoulder to cry on. A shoulder to lean on. I shouldn't need one." Ed objected, but Roy shook his head, and looked at him with dark onyx eyes, stern.

"Edward. You are a man who had five years of his childhood taken from him. You were forced to become an adult at such an early age. You've held back your tears for many years. You _are _a shoulder to cry on. You _are _a shoulder to lean on. But at the same time, _you _need a shoulder." Roy put his arm around Ed's shoulders, bringing him closer. "I'll be that shoulder." Roy felt Ed stiffen beside him, and Roy knew that he was having a battle with himself, wondering if he should cry.

"..."

Roy tightened his grip on Ed, letting him know that he was there. Finally, he felt Ed relax, and Ed's head lay against his shoulder. The two were silent, the only sound being Ed's muffled sobs into Roy's shoulder.

* * *

"Feeling better now?" Roy asked.

"No..." Ed replied.

"At least you cried." Roy said. There was a brief pause, then Ed spoke, his voice barely audible.

"Do... Do you think Al's... Alive?" Ed asked, gripping Hurricane tighter, as if Hurricane _was _Al. Roy looked away, thinking his answer through. _What do I say? I can't outright lie to him, however devastated he may be. _

"I do think Alphonse is alive, yes..." Roy assured, averting his gaze, though he still felt Ed's on him.

"There's a but, isn't there?" He asked. Roy turned back to him, and noticed how red and puffy his eyes were. His cheeks were tear-stained, and at that moment, Roy couldn't bear to lie to him, and tell him _no_.

"Yes, Edward. I... Don't think that Alphonse will be in a stable condition once he returns. I would think a few days in the hospital would cure him, however. I know you're his older brother, and are extremely protective of him, but Alphonse is strong." Roy answered. Ed opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Hurricane.

"Meow meow meow!" Hurricane mewled, his head turning this way and that.

"What's the matter with him?" Roy asked curiously. Roy was more of a dog person, but he had to admit, the cat was cute. Ed stared at Hurricane, his mouth forming a small 'o'.

"He recognized Al's name. He's trying to find Al. But Al's not here." Ed explained. "Al's not here, Hurricane." Ed stroked the calico absent-mindedly, staring into space.

"Alphonse will come back, Edward. I'll make sure he does." Roy promised, smiling softly. Ed nodded, but kept staring into space.

"How did you acquire Hurricane?" Roy asked, trying to divert Ed's attention to something happier, even if the topic was still Al-centered.

"Al had gotten his body back. After the celebrations, we got an apartment, and he asked for a cat. I said no. He persisted. I said yes, fine, have a damn cat. He deserves one. He's able to feel a cat again. So we went to the pet shop. Al couldn't decide, then a cat bumped into his leg. That was Hurricane, and he was running about everywhere. Al immediately said that he wanted Hurricane, so we bought him." Ed answered, a small smile playing on his lips as he remembered the scene. "Al looked so happy." He paused for a moment before continuing. "That's why I have to take care of Hurricane. Al would save Hurricane before saving himself. I have to take care of Hurricane. He's Al's cherished cat." Ed ducked his head, and Roy noticed that he was fighting back tears. _Even after crying already, he still won't cry willingly. _Roy tilted Ed's head up to face him, and wiped away the single tear that had strayed onto his face.

"We'll find Alphonse." Roy stated, and Ed nodded.

"I know that. I just don't want him hurt." Ed replied. Roy smiled at Ed's utter devotion and protective nature towards his brother, feeling another rush of sympathy towards the older Elric, and an even more powerful sense of determination to find Al.

* * *

"Sir, here's the detailed analysis of the apartment." Riza said, handing Roy the manila envelope. Roy took it, thanking her, then stood up and made his way towards his team, excluding Riza. He beckoned for the men to come closer.

"Take Edward to the canteen." Roy whispered. "I don't want him in the room whilst I read the report."

"Will do, sir." Havoc replied, then they all stood up. Havoc beckoned to Ed, who looked up, a spark in his golden eyes.

"Can I see the report? You found some clue as to where Al is, right? You must have done. You must have done!" Ed said, looking hopeful and desperate at the same time.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go down to the canteen. You need a bite to eat." Fuery said, his kind dark eyes surveying Ed.

"But what about the report?"

"Brig. Gen. Mustang will read it." Falman said.

"But- But- AL!" Ed stammered, looking pleadingly at Roy, who shook his head.

"I'll read the report, Edward, and I'll tell you about any clues my team has found. There's no need to worry, Edward. As I said, we'll find Alphonse." Roy said, and Ed's shoulders drooped, giving him a look of fatigue.

"..." Ed silently followed the men out of the door, leaving Roy alone with his lieutenant.

"Let's see then..." Roy opened the envelope and took out the papers. Putting the written report to one side, he inspected the pictures that had been taken. The first was of broken door hinges, suggesting a break-in. The second was of the blood-splattered wall. Roy's eyes widened at this. _Oh God! That's... Horrible. Alphonse must have suffered serious injuries. And for Edward to have seen such a sight, knowing that it was caused by the spillage of his brother's blood... _Roy put the picture face-down, but was greeted by the horrible sight of the next picture- Al's cloak, drenched in blood.

"Who... Who would do such a thing? To an innocent boy, no less!" Roy exclaimed in shock, looking at the picture in horror. Then his eyes rested on a large rip in the back of the cloak, where Al's abdomen would have been.

"This... This rip. Was it made by a weapon?" Roy asked shakily, turning towards Riza, who nodded sadly.

"The blood appeared to have soaked the material the most in that area, so I assume so." She answered, her voice wavering. Roy looked at her sadly. Everyone had been shaken by this event. Al was such a kind boy, and to have been brutally attacked... Roy could only imagine the emotional pain Ed was in, if he and his team were in quite a lot. Roy felt for the man, as he put the picture away, and started on the written report.

* * *

"Edward?" Roy said, opening the door to the canteen. There he saw Ed sitting at a table, and his team circled around him in silence, occasionally patting Ed's back comfortingly. Ed's ears pricked up at the mention of his name, and he got up shakily, making his way towards Roy.

"Any clues? Anything?" Ed asked hopefully, looking into Roy's obsidian eyes, searching them.

"The team did find one thing that may be of use to us."

"What? What is it?"

"They found an emblem of sorts, hidden underneath Alphonse's coat. I'll show you." Roy answered, then presented a picture of a piece of black cloth with an emblem on it. Ed stared at it. A serpent was coiled around around a cross, and it was a symbol that Ed knew all too well.

"It's the Flamel Cross..." Ed murmured, and Roy nodded.

"It's made of blood though..."

"The blood was proven to be simply an embroidery, nothing more." Roy assured, before Ed became too frantic.

"But why..." Ed continued staring at it, as if it would somehow make more sense. "Why it their emblem the Flamel Cross?"

"We haven't been able to figure that out yet." Roy replied. Ed suddenly started quivering, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Edward? What's the matter?" Roy asked, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"They captured Al. Obviously it's because they want Al." He said, his voice wavering with sadness.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"The Flamel's Cross! In blood! Al and I wear the Flamel's Cross on the back of our cloaks! They obviously want Al for some sick reason!" Ed explained, his eyes widening in horror at his discovery. He clutched the picture and looked desperately at Roy. Roy looked back at him, noticing that Ed's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Al's in danger! He could be dead for all we know! Please..." His knees buckled, and he fell on the floor, the tears finally spilling over. He couldn't go on anymore. Al was the main reason he kept on living.

"Edward..." Roy murmured, staring in horror at the crying man on the floor, wanting to console him but not knowing how.

"Please... Save Al... Save _me_." Ed looked up at Roy, his expression that of hopelessness. Roy knelt down until he was eye level with Ed, then pulled him into a comforting hug.

"Of course I will."

* * *

**A/N- I... Was actually going to stop this chapter at 'The two were silent, the only sound being Ed's muffled sobs into Roy's shoulder'. But then I saw that it only had 900 and something words. So then the rest of this was born.**

**Oh yeah, the other day in PE I was doing a reenactment of FMA with my fellow FMA fanatic (crazygalxx) for the benefit of the sorely uneducated people in my class. She was playing Trisha, gave the dying speech, and then I was Ed at Trisha's funeral. I just said all darkly 'Al... Let's bring Mom back to life.' IT WAS SO EPICALLY FUN! So what if everyone was staring at us? FMA WILL NEVER MAKE US EMBARRASSED.**

**And we had to make words out of the periodic table abbreviations, the longest word you could make. I found Al for aluminum, and then I was on the hunt for Alphonse, which I FOUND! **

**AlPHONSe! It was the longest word anyone had found! And then I drew a picture of Al to accompany it. I now like chemistry.**

**Well, thank you for the reviews! And don't forget to leave another! :D**

**And I didn't keep my promise to stop reading RoyxEd stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright. Let's head off now, the building's going to close in ten minutes." Roy said, looking at his watch.

"Er, General..." Fuery trailed off with a pointed look towards Ed, huddled in the side of the couch, Hurricane in his arms. Roy looked at the young man. Ed couldn't go back to his apartment and see the crimson horror that awaited him there. He was already broken- No need to break him further. Roy walked up to Ed, kneeling down so he was eye-level with him.

"Edward, where do you want to sleep tonight?" Roy asked softly. Ed took his gaze away from Hurricane to Roy, his golden eyes fixed on him. He shrugged helplessly and resumed stroking Hurricane. Roy took hold of Ed's arm gently, stopping him from his absentminded stroking.

"I don't know, Colonel." Ed said, letting his bangs fall over his face, obscuring his eyes that threatened to spill. "I don't know." Roy stared at Ed helplessly, wanting nothing more than to comfort Ed- To return him to his normal, bright, hotheaded self. He decided right there and then that he would protect Ed, that he would care for Ed, that he would be there for Ed.

"Do you want to sleep at my house?" Roy asked gently. Ed looked at him in the eye, then nodded his head slowly. Then shook it. Then nodded it again.

"Yes." He said finally, and resumed stroking Hurricane. Roy nodded, then stood up, smoothing out his uniform.

"Fullmetal will be sleeping at my house for the remainder of this case." Roy informed and the rest of the team nodded, putting on their coats. Riza walked up to Ed and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll find Alphonse. Don't worry. He's going to be fine." Riza reassured, smiling softly at him, a smile of which Ed did not return. Instead, he opted to remain silent, giving a short nod in response. She retracted her hand and opened the door, and the team filed out, each saying comforting things to Ed as they passed him. Finally, Ed, Roy and Hurricane were the only ones in the office.

"Well, Edward, shall we get going?" Roy said, holding his hand out towards Ed. He stared at it for a moment, then gingerly outstretched his hand, taking Roy's gloved hand nervously, Hurricane nested in the crook of his left arm. Roy pulled him up then went towards the coat stand, pulling on his long brown overcoat. Roy opened his office doors, and the pair walked out from the room in silence, the only sounds being the footsteps of the two, reverberating in the empty corridors, and the occasional quiet, stifled sob from Ed.

* * *

The cold blasted them as they exited the building. A strong, icy blast of wind caught Ed, and the cold pierced him like knives. The cold seeped through his veins, seeming to freeze his very blood. An involuntary shiver coursed through Ed, and he hastened to pull his cloak in around him, an action that did not go unnoticed by Roy.

"Are you cold, Edward?" Roy asked, even though he already knew that answer. However, he shook his head in exasperation when Ed shook his head stubbornly, his teeth chattering.

"N-n-n-no, I'm al-al-alright." Ed insisted, steam escaping from his mouth as he spoke. Roy sighed, then took off his own overcoat and draped it on Ed's shoulders kindly. Ed, however, took it off and held it back to Roy.

"You'll be c-c-cold th-th-then." Ed pointed out, but Roy shook his head.

"My uniform's pretty insulated, to be honest. They were designed like that to make sure the soldiers could withstand cold temperatures on the battlefield. Another reason why I keep telling you to wear the uniform." Roy winked at him. "So take it. That's an order, Fullmetal."

Ed reluctantly put the coat on, and Roy offered to do the buttons, for the coat, which came up to the bottom of Roy's shins when he wore it, was trailing on the floor behind Ed. Ed looked at the trail evilly, as it was clearly a jibe at his height.

"Cheer up. Kings have those long robes that trail behind them. Apparently, it makes you look important, or so I've been told." Roy said. He fastened the last button and stood up. His hand lightly brushed Ed's, and even though the fabric of his gloves he could still feel the cold emanating from them.

"Your hands are cold." Roy said. This was a statement, not a question, and Ed knew that there would be simply no point in denying it.

"Yes."

Without another word, Roy pulled off his ignition gloves and pulled them on Ed's numb hands. Roy instantly felt the cold air attack his rapidly freezing hands, but ignored it for the benefit of the younger male. Ed looked surprised, and then slowly rubbed his fingers together, trying to create the sparks his superior was so famous for. However, those sparks that could kill thousands didn't form, no matter how hard Ed tried. The blonde was confused. Why weren't the sparks working for him? Was it because the gloves only worked for the man they were made for? Somehow, Ed knew that this wasn't the answer. So then, what was? Was it because it was a type of alchemy that Ed wasn't wholly knowledgeable in, and therefore couldn't channel the powers correctly?

"Alchemy..."

"Pardon?" Roy asked, staring at Ed curiously. He appeared to be in deep thoughts, and those same thoughts appeared to be troubling him.

"I can't create sparks because I lost my ability to perform alchemy." Ed informed, and Roy thought he heard a quiver in Ed's normally clear voice. Roy hastened to console him- He found it quite difficult to handle a crying Ed, after all.

"No matter, Edward. Sparks are my job, anyway. It wouldn't do to have-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Roy jumped, and saw that Ed's hands were balled into fists, and tears were leaking down his face. Almost instantly, the hands relaxed, and Ed's body shook with tears.

"I'm sorry..." Ed whispered, sinking to the ground, helpless. Roy knelt down beside him, confused. What had made Ed yell like that? Was it something he had said? And why was Ed crying now? Roy put an arm around him awkwardly- no matter how many times he would do this during this dark period of time, he would never, ever, _ever_ get used to comforting _Ed_.

"It's j-j-just that..." Ed sniffled, wiping his nose with a hankie that Roy had offered him. "If I could use alchemy, I w-wouldn't need y-y-you. I wouldn't need the m-military. I'd find A-A-Al m-myself. I wouldn't c-cause all this fuss around me. I w-wouldn't be use-u-useless." Hot tears melted the fluffy snow, and Ed pounded the ground, sending the snow flying.

"If I could use alchemy, I could've been able to save Al!" Ed shouted into the night, despising himself for his uselessness. _I hate myself. Al already suffered once because of me, and now I let the same thing happen again! The dastards that got Al could've been wanting me, for all I know! If I was there, I could've protected Al! He needn't have gone. And now that I can't even use my goddamn alchemy... _

"Edward!"

_I'm of no use to Al..._

"Edward!"

_I'm of no use to the world..._

"Ed!"

"Huh?" Ed looked up to see Roy pull him into a comforting hug. Somehow, being embraced by Roy made him feel slightly better, as if not all was lost... As if there was still a glimmer of hope in this dark abyss, shining brightly, fighting off the ensnaring darkness. Ed returned the hug, grateful for the hope it gave.

"You're not useless, Edward." Roy said, his voice firm yet soft.

"But what have I done during all this? I simply found the scene and told you guys. Your team did the rest." Ed muttered, his voice muffled by Roy's shoulder.

"You're still young, Edward. Most nineteen-year-olds have never even set foot on a crime scene. They've never set foot on the battlefield. They've never witnessed death. They've never driven their awesome superiors crazy with their ranting."

Ed laughed, just a quiet and short one, but nevertheless, it was a laugh, and it relieved both Ed and Roy to know that Ed was still capable of making such a noise when he was this broken. "They've never saved a whole country, Edward. You're a man who has had most of his childhood cruelly robbed off him. You haven't known life as others your age have. You've lived your adult years when you were still a teenager. You've never let others help you, like normal teenagers do. Now, for me, all I ask of you is this." Roy said, pulling back and putting his hands on Ed's shoulders. Roy was no longer smiling. Rather, his face was serious, his dark eyes boring into Ed's golden ones.

"Let us take charge this time."

Ed looked away, thinking. Letting Mustang and his unit take charge of the investigation would mean that Ed could no longer go and save Al of his own accord. The case could take longer with a large, well-known group of people leading it. _But then again, what use would I be to Al? At least Hawkeye's got her guns, and the Colonel's got his flames. They would be able to help Al more than me..._

"Edward?"

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N- Hello! I'm not dead! Just banned for a very long time...**

**This chapter felt so romancey to me... Gah. Hopefully it didn't to you! I actually meant them to go home and Ed go to sleep by the end of the chapter- No such luck!**

**Oh yeah, and on that new 'Tomodachi Life' game, Roy and Riza got married! I was so happy! Royai is my OTP, with RoyEd coming second.**

**And I got 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy'! I'M SO HAPPY! It's a really really really epic game! You play as Ed ^_^  
Roy Mustang was my hardest opponent. The guy who's not supposed to go all out on me!**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**

**I want Roy's overcoat- It looks so cool!**


End file.
